Confusion
by Aoshun
Summary: Saitou, a member of the Hero Faction, enrolled in Kuoh Academy to keep an eye on the sisters of the Maou, but ends up getting dragged into the affairs of Devils and Fallen Angels. As time goes on, he ultimately questions his beliefs with a single question: Do they all deserve to be destroyed?
1. Background

Name: Saitou

Nickname: Angel

Eyes: Blue

Hair: White

Skin: Really tan.

Height: 5'11.

Body: Very muscular.

Occupation: Member of the Hero Faction.

Species: Human

Personality: Very sweet honest guy, he's always looking to save people or his friends from any harm or danger. He's usually very chill, and calm at the same time, unless someone angers him, then he gets annoyed.

Likes: Friends, food, chess, music

Dislikes: Hates bad people, anyone that tries to hurt him or his friends.

Background Story: Saitou is a member of the Hero Faction who enrolls in Kuoh Academy without permission to keep an eye on the sisters of the Maou but ends up getting dragged into canon events as the story unfolds, ultimately questions his belief that Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons are all evil and should be destroyed.

Sacred Gear: Sword God's Gate

Appearance: It takes the form of a giant golden gate the user can open anywhere at any point in time. The swords that pass through the gate form time ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the user hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity.

Abilities: The data from almost every sword in existence is engraved in this Sacred Gear and are able to summon from its "vault." While is possible to counter or dodge swords unleashed from this gate. Swords fired from this "vault" and unleashed with the speed and power of a bullet train.

Balance Breaker: Sword God's Annihilation – The user creates an extremely powerful dome-shaped barrier around the target that acts as the summoning gate. The swords are unleashed from the inside and inward. It is nearly impossible to escape from the lethal damage from this Balance Breaker unless one possesses incredible speed or enough physical/magical power to shatter the barrier or escape from it.

Harem: Undecided yet.

Alright, guys tell me what you think of this; if there is something you guys think that's wrong, tell me in a review or just send me a message BROS c:

-Aoshun


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there bros. Aoshun here. Here is the first chapter of Vengeance. Lately, people have been telling me that my story is going to be same as all the other stories on High School DxD Fanfictions. The only thing I will say to the people that said that, is that if you don't want to read a story like this, then just leave. If you want to post a hateful comment about me, you can go fuck yourself. Alright, my rant is done. Please leave me a review or something when you finished this chapter. Bye. :o **

**P.S. Thanks bamafelix for helping me out for making the character and such. You guys should read his stories, they are FANTASTIC. c:**

Journal Day 1:

Hello. This is my first journal entry so I might as well tell who I am, and what I do. My name is Saitou Himekawa. I am 19 years old, uh I'm 5'11 and my weight is 190 pounds mostly that is from pure muscle from training. What do I do for a living? Well, I am a member of the Hero Faction, one of the groups from the Khaos Brigade.

Now, I will tell you who is actually in the group. Our group leader, his name is Cao Cao. He is the wielder of the strongest Longinus in the world, The True Longinus, and the same spear that Saint Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. Next on our list is Leonardo, he is a very young boy who is quiet mostly all the time and never speaks, he holds the fourth strongest Longinus, Annihilation Maker. The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make countless number of creatures, they are created by the user's imagination. Next on our list is Jeanne, she carries the spirit of Joan the Arc. We also have Georg, his sacred gear is Dimension Lost. It has the ability to block any attack, and can also transport anything into to space. The last person in the group would be Siegfried. 

So, what can I tell you about me? Well, I'm usually very chill and calm, I don't get mad a lot unless someone has the nerves to actually piss me off. Whenever I'm told to do something by my leader, I usually do it, even if it means killing myself in the process. I've had killed many Devils and Fallen Angels, but not Angels, since I find that Angels aren't as bad as I thought they would be, but I still killed rogue exorcists.

"Saitou." Jeanne said as I looked up at her. "Cao Cao needs you," and I nodded.

Well this ends my journal for the first day.

I carefully close my book, and walk out of the room while Jeanne is taking me to Cao Cao. I come into the room as Jeanne left for me to talk to him.

"Yes sir, what is it that you need?" I asked with confusion.

Cao Cao then turns around, looks at me and smiles. "Ah Saitou, I need to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?" I said.

"Well, I need you to this job for me." He asks.

"Uh, what kind of job is it?"

"I need you to spy on 2 ladies for me. Their names are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, they are both sisters of two Maous." He asked, while I just looked at him and said.

"Alright then, I'll do it."

"Excellent, now these women go to an academy called Kuoh Academy, your job is to act like a student, and try not to raise any suspicions."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At the gates of Kuoh Academy. Saitou heads towards to his class. The girls stared at him lust in their eyes as they pointed and gasped. They were all saying he was cute and beautiful. The guys however were just showing death glares and hatred upon the newcomer who just arrived at the academy. As Saitou's eyes were looking across the academy, his eyes spotted a beautiful buxom crimson haired woman. Her eyes were looking at him as he was doing the same to her. The girl went away from the window, and Saitou thought to himself, 'She's the one that I am looking for,' as he walked to his class as a third year student.

"Akeno, who was that new student?" Rias asked with confusion while sitting down on the couch playing chess with Sona.

Akeno, the third year student who was also the Occult Research Club's vice president while Rias was of course the president. "I don't really know Buchou, he's a mysterious person. There's no records of him, just nothing."

Sona looked at Rias and Akeno with a worried expression. "Do you think he's an enemy?"

"I don't know Sona, we'll just have to see." Rias said.

"Checkmate." Sona said with a smile.

* * *

><p>As people were getting to their classes, the teacher announced about Saitou's entrance.<p>

"Ok class, today we have a new student in Kuoh Academy today. Come on in and introduce yourself, don't be shy." The lady smiled.

"Hi there, my name is Saitou Himekawa. I hope I can get all along with you guys." As I smiled and gave a respectable bow.

Yet again, I got the same reactions as I was walking towards the academy, most of the girls were giggling and whispering that I was very cute and hot, and the guys just kept showing their faces at me towards hate and I just mentally laughed at them. As I was scanning the room, I had found the 2 women I was looking for. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, two girls who were siblings of two maou's in the underworld, their names were Sirzechs Gremory and Serafall Levithian. I walked towards my seat, and I caught Rias looking at me, and she quickly turned away. Man, this was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Saitou walks briskly out of his class relived that it is over, and he walks to lunch with the rest of the students, but he decided to go outside to eat his lunch. He sat under a tree, as he got his bento to eat outside the tennis court by a tree. As he was eating, he caught the glint of silver hair that got his attention, and as his head spun around and he saw the frame of the mysterious woman.<p>

"Hi! My name is Kiyome Abe, what's your name?" She asks with a happy expression on her face.

Saitou looks up at her, blinking several times with a confused look on his face. "My name is Saitou Himekawa, I assume you were talking to me, right?"

Her expression had changed, "I saw you sitting under a tree while I was practicing." She walked closer to him giving him a welcoming smile as she handed him a silver racket. "Do you want to play a game of tennis?"

"Um... Sure." He replies with a nervous tone.

* * *

><p>At the tennis court, a crowd of boys and girls had gathered to watch Kiyome and Saitou compete against each other. A bunch of fangirls were rooting for Saitou. They were saying, "you got this Saitou!" "You can do it." However, the other bunch of guys were rooting for Kiyome. "Go Kiyome, kick his ass for us!" Saitou cursed silently<p>

"I have to see who he really is, he's really strange but unique at the same time." Kiyome goes first and hits the ball with the racket to Saitou.

"I wonder why this girl would want to play tennis with a guy like me, does she know who I am? Either way, if she doesn't know, I have to force myself to lose this match or she might know." Saitou hits the ball back to her.

They kept doing this over and over hitting the ball back and forth. The students were just in shock of how long that had kept this up. No one could ever stand a chance against Kiyome, but Saitou had proven the students wrong. A certain crimson hair princess was watching their match as well. Rias kept looking at Saitou, her eyes widening as the round green ball flew across the court.

Saitou hits the ball, and Kiyome misses it, winning him the first set. The crowd stares at him in shock. Rias looks forward in awe.

Saitou serves the ball next as this is the final point he needs to win this. He hits it all the way up, the eyes of everyone following the ball as it rises to the sky. With one swift movement Saitou smashes the silver racket against the ball and it shoots across the court with speed. Kiyome has a little time to react, as the ball flies past her shoulder and bounced twice on the green surface.

The referee leaped from his chair, "SCORE! Saitou 2-0."

* * *

><p>He left the court without saying a word, walking past the shocked Rias. 'How is that possible? No one has even beaten Kiyome, he looks like a human, but something still worries me. I'll have to keep an eye on him.' Rias turned to Sona who was looking at her with a calculative expression. 'Saitou is very strange indeed, who is he though? I wonder if there was something behind this match. What was Kiyome trying to prove?'<p>

Kiyome chases after Saitou, a pleading tone in her voice. "Wait!" Saitou turns around to see her running towards him. "Saitou, um… W-Why are you here?" She looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here at this school… What are you after?"

A loud voice catches Kiyome's attention, someone from the tennis team calls out to her and Saitou turns away with a complicated expression on his face. Kiyome turns back one final time as he walks away. 'Who is he?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there guys! I'm very sorry for the long hiatus D: I've mentally got stuck on the 2nd chapter, cause I didn't know what to actually write about, but LUCKILY, I got a special frand to help me c: SOOOOOO, I hope this makes up for the long wait. BUT, feel free to make a review on the story! And, until next time to chapter 3. =D**

**DoctorWhoXX - I don't know who will be in the harem yet, but you and I will find out very soon, and I really liked that idea of being Merlin's ancestor. xD**

**Shin XIX - No, my OC does not replace Hercules at all. He's just an interesting character. **

**The 1st Guest - Thank you for your criticism, but next time provide conclusive evidence from what you're actually saying, I didn't come to this site to make a story JUST FOR YOU, I came on this site so I can make a story for everybody :D I hope you post more postive reviews in the future. 3**

**bamafelix - You don't know need to know senpai HEHEHEHE. =D**

**LasbAuthorArtist- BRO, YOU THE MAN! MY WHITE BOY. You are also a very talented writer, don't let anybody say that you aren't cause you really are brah. c: =D**


End file.
